jurassicparkbuilderfandomcom-20200223-history
Colossal Squid
Battle Weakness: Bite Battle Class: Gold Diet: Piscivore The Colossal Squid, "Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni", is the biggest squid in the world, 12–14 metres (39–46 feet) long. The Colossal Squid is bigger than a giant squid. Its body is reddish brown and it lives up to 2000m below the surface of the Southern Ocean. It is the main food eaten by sperm whales. The Colossal Squid has ammonium chloride in its body, so it tastes bad for humans. It is believed to feed on prey such as chaetognatha, large fish like the Patagonian toothfish and other squids in the deep ocean using bioluminescence. The Colossal Squid is thought to have a slow metabolic rate, requiring only around 30 g of prey daily.1 Estimates of its energetic demands suggest that it is a slow-moving ambush predator, using its large eyes primarily for predator detection rather than active hunting. Colossal Squid Facebook Promotion 1.png|Colossal Squid Facebook Promotion 1 Colossal Squid Facebook Promotion 2.png|Colossal Squid Facebook Promotion 2 Colossal Squid Promo Message.png|Colossal Squid Promo Message Colossal Squid in Market.png|Colossal Squid in Market Colossal Squid Initial Message.png|Colossal Squid Initial Message Colossal Squid First Evolution Message.png|Colossal Squid First Evolution Message Colossal Squid Second Evolution Message.png|Colossal Squid Second Evolution Message Colossal Squid Third Evolution Message.png|Colossal Squid Third Evolution Message 299.png|Colossal Squid Level 1 Colossal Squid Level 10.png|Colossal Squid Level 10 1 Colossal Squid Level 10 2.png|Colossal Squid Level 10 2 Colossal Squid Level 20.png|Colossal Squid Level 20 Colossal Squid Level 30.png|Colossal Squid Level 30 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Tournament_Jurassic Park_Battles76 Nov. 09, 2015.jpg|Colossal Squid Level 40 1 Level_40_Colossal_Squid.png|Colossal Squid Level 40 2 GPG Achievements Colossal Squid.png|Google Play Games Achievement The eye is 27 cm (10.63 in) wide, with a lens 12 cm across. This is the largest eye of any known animal.3 These measurements are of the partly collapsed specimen: when living the eye was probably 30 to 40 cm (12 to 16 in) across. The Museum of New Zealand Te Papa Tongarewa is displaying this specimen in an exhibition which opened in 2008.A website5 on the squid specimen is also available. Although in reality, the Colossal Squid is not an extinct species, you will still have to search for a DNA sample through DNA exploration searches. 'Colossal Squid Level 40' 'Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture' Colossal Squid Level 40 Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture.png 'Colossal Squid in Battle' Colossal Squid Battle 1.png Colossal Squid Battle 2.png Colossal Squid Battle 3.png Colossal Squid Battle 4.png Colossal Squid Battle 5.png Colossal Squid Battle 6.png Colossal Squid Battle 7.png Colossal Squid Battle 8.png Colossal Squid Battle 9.png Colossal Squid Victory 1.png Colossal Squid Victory 2.png Colossal Squid Victory 3.png Colossal Squid Victory 4.png Colossal Squid Victory 5.png Colossal Squid Victory 6.png Colossal Squid Victory 7.png Colossal Squid Victory 8.png Colossal Squid Victory 9.png 'Colossal Squid Level 40 Pictures' Colossal Squid Level 40 1.png Colossal Squid Level 40 2.png Category:Dinosaurs Category:Aquatic Park Category:Aquatic Piscivores Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Animals in Gold Battle Class Category:Animals weak to Bite Category:Jurassic Park Builder A - Z Category:Jurassic Park Builder Category:Limited Time Offer!! Animals